Christmas For The Young King Enma
by Acsis
Summary: It's Christmas time in the human world, all the Yo-Kai are there to enjoy the festivities while King Enma must work in the Yoma(Yo-Kai) world. King Enma decided he had enough and decided to run away to play in the human world while Nurarihyon and co. search for him desperately.


Hello there~. I just want to say a few things:  
English is not my first language so please go easy on me. Also, I'm sorry if there's any typo.  
This is purely fluff and family :)  
I also watch the japanese ver. so many words here I used from the japanese ver., sorry if it's inconvenient to you guys.

It was the night of 24th December after the Halloween celebration in episode 194 and Enma is still a child.

This story happened inside Enma's throne room where paperworks were piling on top of each other, making it actually impossible to found the small king.

Enma: "Nurari, I think it's about time for us to do a Christmas celebration like in the human world right now."

Nurari: "Yes, my liege, it is about time indeed."

Enma: "So...what should we do?"

Nurari: "For your information, my liege, the Yo-Kai are all in the human world enjoying the celebration of 'Christmas' there."

Enma: "That's right. And that's why I propose to go to the human world and-"

Nurari: "After you finish your paperwork."

Enma: "B-But, the celebration is much more important, y-you know, for next year if we're going to do a celebration in the Yoma world!"

Nurari: "After you finish your paperwork."

Enma: "Come on, Nurari~."

Nurari: "Better move your hand than your mouth, my liege."

Enma: *pout*

Nurari: "My liege...these paperworks aren't going to finish themselves. Now get to work."

Enma: "Ahhh~! I don't want to! I want to go to the human world and enjoy Christmas!"

Nurari: "Ehem, incidentally I found some intriguing things below your desk this morning. What is this?"

Nurari shows Enma...a 3DS.

Enma: "Ahh! My secret stack! How did you-?!"

Nurari: "Also this-, along with this-, and this- and this-."

With a sleight of hand, Nurari pulls out a PS Vita, a PS4 console, their games, and a stack of candies.

Enma: "Aahh! Noo! My treasure!"

Nurari: "I wonder what they're doing under your desk, should I throw them out?"

Enma: "W-Wait! Okay, I'll work... Just don't throw them out!" *about to cry*

Nurari: "A wise decision indeed."

From afar, Nekokiyo(Aristokat) and Inumaro(Duke Doggy) were watching.

Inumaro: "Haah... They're at it again."

Nekokiyo: "What can we do? The chief is just stubborn."

Demon Okure: "You mean, too stubborn."

Inumaro & Nekokiyo: "Wah!"

N: "Demon Okure? When did you come back?"

I: "Gave me the scare..."

DO: "Hmm? Just now, you guys didn't feel it?"

I: "Nope."

N: "Absolutely not."

DO: "Well, you guys are probably just too thick to notice." *LOL*

DO: "Anyway, what's the situation?"

I: "Just the same everyday."

N: "They're fighting again..."

DO: "Well, at least it's a harmless fighting. But sooner or later the King's gonna go ballistic over the sheer amount of paperworks bestown upon him by the chief."

N: "Well, I hope the chief'll not go ballistic then."

I: "That's right, peace is the best way to go..."

DO: "I wonder how long it'll last though, with the chief being workaholic like that, and the King being a child that needs to have his freedom back soon..."

Late at night.

In Enma's chamber.

Enma: (Phew, I finally managed to finish all that impossible work... Nurari is so pushy these days, I think I'm going mad just looking at papers...)

E: (...If I sneak outside now, I wonder if anyone'll notice?)

...

E: *Grin* (Hmm, maybe now's a good time. I've done this lots of time before when going to the human world and no one noticed, I must be a pro by now.)

Enma quietly slips out from his chamber through the window just beside him and heads on to the human world, grinning happily all the while. But just this time, he puts a note on his bed addressed to Nurari and the others.

Morning.

Nurari: "Wha-What's this?!"

Nurari, who's not seen Enma since yesterday's night went to check on him in the morning. Wondering, but slightly guessed, why has not his King appeared for breakfast. His King was not the type of Yo-kai to miss breakfast, that's for sure.

N: "W-What is the matter, chief?!"

Nekokiyo and Inumaro, who have just coincidentally been close by Enma's chamber, run inside after hearing Nurari practically screamed.

*Crack*

Nurari's hand, which is clutching Enma's note, sends out a *crack* from the sheer pressure of his squeeze.

N: "U-Umm... Chief?"

Nekokiyo started to see black aura coming out of Nurari's body and Inumaro is trying very hard to pretend that there is no note in Nurari's clutch and no Enma that has disappeared.

Z: "Nekokiyo, Inumaro..."

Nurari said that so slowly and so threateningly that Nekokiyo and Inumaro were sure that he was cursing them and wished to not have been nearby when Nurari screamed out.

Z: "Get Okure and yourselves in the throne room as fast as possible, I accept no objection. And give this note to him if he ask the reason, do you understand?"

N&I: "Y-Yes, Chief, we understand!"

Zazel: "Good."

Nurari(Zazel) handed Nekokiyo and Inumaro the note then proceeded to check the room to see if Enma leaves a clue or two behind, not that he actually need a clue to know where his little King is at, looking at that note is enough for any Yo-Kai with a brain to figure out where that child has gone, but Nurari need to calm himself down and he does it by investigating his Lord's room.

On the other side, Nekokiyo and Inumaro slowly opened the crumple up note, which read:

"I'm running away, don't search for me.

PS. Lessen the paperwork for once, Nurari.

From: Enma"

N&I: (Oh, so that's why... It's quite bold...and annoying.)

In the throne room.

DO: "Hah! Told you the little King'll run away. It's just in his nature." *lol*

N&I: (Ahh, Demon Okure!) *Panics*

Nurari: *glares*

DO: *sweat* "A-Anyway, what do you propose we should do now, chief? You're the boss."

Z: "Go to the human world and search, of course."

N: "B-But what about the paperworks?"

Z: "Listen while I'm speaking!"

N: "Y-Yes chief, sorry chief."

Z: "Okure and I will go to the human world to search for King Enma, while you two...stay here and do the paperworks."

N: "O-Okay chief. Wait, what?!"

Z: "End of discussion, now get to work!"

N: "B-But chief, w-we can't handle those paperworks! In the first place, our statures are not-!"

I: "Shh!"

Inumaro quickly covered Nekokiyo's mouth. He knows not to question his chief's decisions and orders even if it was an accident, especially regarding the Young King.

Z: "Did I hear any objections?"

I: "N-No, chief. We understand and will follow your orders!"

Z: "Good..."

Especially regarding the Young King...

Okure shook his head slowly.

After Nurari and Okure left.

I: "Are you crazy?! Our lives were on the line just back then! What's wrong with you?!"

N: "Sorry... It was on the spur of moment..."

Inumaro looked at his sorry friend and sigh.

I: "Well, just be more careful next time. We know what he gets to if it's involving the Young Master."

N: "Nyeeh~ As Okure says, he's just an overprotective-stubborn parent."

On Nurari & Okure side of things.

Nurari and Okure are currently flying above the human world after they both left the Yoma world (Yo-kai world).

Okure: "So, got everything you need?"

Nurari: "Yes, I heard the human world got cold in this time of the year so I brought some things to help."

Nurari, who finally calmed down a little, was able to answer Okure's questions without snapping back at him.

Okure: "What do you need those for?"

Nurari looked at Okure's perplexed face and thought of him as an idiot right at that second.

Z: "Haah... I will disguise myself as a human to ask other humans if they've seen Lord Enma while you just need look for him from above as a Yo-kai, understand?"

Okure noticed that Nurari was looking at him like an idiot so he snapped back.

DO: "Well, it's not like I can disguise myself as a human unlike some high rank Yo-kai like yourself." *small voice*

Z: *glare* "Did you say something?"

DO: "N-No, I didn't say anything. Ahaha...haha..."

The terrifying power of Lord Nurarihyon.

After landing on the human world, Nurari quickly disguised himself as a human with all of his normal features except his hair which he made shorter so humans wouldn't get suspicious of his long hair despite being a man.

Z: "Demon Okure, you shall look from above for any sign of Lord Enma. Notify me immediately after you found him."

Okure: "Okay."

With that, Okure flies off onto the distance while Nurari puts on the coat he brought.

Nurari: *mumble* "It really is quite cold..." *mumble*

At least it's not snowing.

Nurari and Okure have been in the human world for at least half a day because the sky is getting darker and darker, and yet they still haven't found Enma.

Nurari: (Kuh, where is he?! It's getting colder and colder, will he be okay?!)

Nurari was losing his patience as a flying Okure shouts to him.

DO: "Chief! I found him! I found Lord Enma!"

Z: "What?! Where is he?!"

Nurari practically ordered for him to say it as Okure hurrily led the way.

It was evening, the sky is in dark-orange colour.

Boy1: "Ah, it's getting dark..."

Girl1: "You're right..."

Girl2: "Maybe we should hurry back?"

Boy2: "Yeah, our parents will get worried..."

Enma: "Yeah, it's okay. You guys can go on ahead, I'll play by myself for a little bit longer."

Girl1: "Okay, see you...uh... What was your name again?"

Enma: "It's okay, you guys don't need to know my name, I'm only here for today anyway."

Boy1: "You are? You won't be here tomorrow? We can't play together tomorrow?"

Enma: "Sorry, but I can't..."

Girl2: "And aren't you cold? We've been playing in the snow since afternoon but you don't wear a coat or a scarf or even gloves... Are you okay?"

Enma: *Smile* "I'm fine, I'm just extra-resistant towards the cold."

Boy2: "Okay... Then we'll head on home, be careful."

Girl1: "Hurry home as well, your parents will be worried about you. Bye~"

The girl waves her hand, joined by the other children, and they went on home.

Enma: "Bye~! Thanks for playing with me!" *Waves hand*

They quickly went out of the line of sight and Enma quietly sigh and thought.

Enma: (Parents, huh? It was always just me and Grandpa... But Grandpa isn't here anymore...)

Maybe at that time, Enma looked a little sad and melancholic as he looked at the orange sky above him.

Enma: (There's Lucas... But I've only known my uncle for a short while... And it's not like we're really close or something...)

Enma: *sigh* "Huh? Why am I sighing? That's so unlike me...

Enma: (Even so, I have Nurari, Nekokiyo, Inumaro, and Okure... They're practically the closest people I have-)

Nurari: "Lord Enma!

Enma: "Huh? Wait, what?! N-Nurari?!"

DO: "With me, Demon Okure! Are you okay, Lord Enma? We've been searching for you for such a long tim-"

Nurari quickly pushed Okure out of the way and finally reached Enma. He fell down on one of his knee.

Nurari: "Where have you been all this while?!"

Nurari asked vehemently, worry now clear in his eyes.

Enma: "Wait, what, huh?"

Enma switched between surprised, shocked, pointing at Okure, and pointing at Nurari, mouth agape.

E: "...Wow, you guys found me fast... Even though I hid my presence so as not to be detected by you guys."

O: "Fast? It's already evening. We searched all day and I feel like I'm about to pass out from the sheer tiredness of it."

Z: "Why did you run away? Was it because you don't want to work or was it to prank me for making you work so much?"

E: "Uhh... Both actually, and to have some fun on Christmas day instead of getting buried by paperworks."

Z: "Hah... You really are..."

O: (Huh? ...oh. I see!) "Okay, okay! We finally found the King, everyone is happy, hooray! Now can I please go home?!"

Z: "Yes, yes you may. Thank you for your hard work, Demon Okure."

O: " 'Kay, enjoy the Christmas night you two~!"

With that, Okure flew away leaving Enma together with Nurari.

E: "So... I guess we should go too. Sorry, Nurari."

Z: (?) "What's the matter? You seem a little less energetic than usual."

E: "Huh, no, I-I'm just tired! Yeah, that's it, I'm just tired from playing so much in the snow."

Z: "Snow?"

Nurari hadn't realized it, but it really was snowing right now. Did it began to snow while he was searching for Enma for so long? He hadn't realized.

Z: "Wait a minute, you didn't bring a scarf or gloves? I thought you only forgot to bring the coat!"

E: "Eh, uh, nope. Didn't bring 'em. I didn't need 'em anyway, I'm already quite warm." *sneezes*

Enma sneezed, he sneezed. He SNEEZED.

Z: "My Lord! Are you okay?"

E: "I'm fine, it's just a little sneeze..."

Z: "Hah... You really are so troublesome sometimes." *Small smile*

Z: "Put this on."

Nurari stood up and pulled out a smaller coat from inside the coat he's wearing.

E: "My coat! You brought it with you? Thanks!"

Enma quickly put the coat on and seemed pleased with the warmth it brought him.

Z: "So you finally admit of being cold?"

E: "Well, probably just a little. Hehe."

Z: "Now then..."

Nurari then pulls out an umbrella from inside his coat again. Enma briefly wondered the magic of Nurari's coat.

E: (Does it work like Doraemon's magic pocket?)

Z: "There, isn't it better this way?" *Smile*

E: *smile* "Yeah!"

Z: "Let's go enjoy the festivities then."

E: "Huh? We're not going home?"

Z: *smirk* "Let's just go and have fun while we're here. Do you agree, my liege?"

E: *surprised*

E: *smiles brightly* "Yeah!"

Unbeknownst to them, Demon Okure looked at them from above.

DO: "Man, he's just not honest. Hmph, he even signed for me to leave, it's clear that he's been planning to take the Young Lord for this celebration to the human world. Hah, what a stubborn and overprotective parent." *lol* *smile*

Z: *glares*

DO: *shudder* "I really shouldn't underestimate him."

E: "? What's wrong, Nurari?"

Z: "Nothing, my liege. How's the candy?"

E: "Yeah, it's delicious! So sweet!*

Z: "I see."

E: *Smirk*

E: (Huh, sometimes I forgot... Even though I don't have parents, even though my Grandpa isn't here anymore, and even though I'm not that close with my uncle... I still have the next best thing, my stubborn de facto guardian, Nurari. And my other friends, of course.)

E: "Nurari."

Z: "?"

E: "Merry Christmas." *smile*

Z: *smile* "And to you as well, Merry Christmas."

END

Bonus:

In Nekokiyo and Inumaro side of things.

Nekokiyo: "Uhh? What does this mean?"

Inumaro: "And what does this mean...?"

I: "I wonder if we're doing this right..."

N: "Quit your blabbering, we always see how Lord Enma and Lord Nurarihyon work, we should be able to do this kind of thing!"

I: "But...why do I not understand? If you understand, you can do all of it Nekokiyo... I'm gonna take a rest... Bye..."

N: "Wait, what?! Hey, don't leave me to do this all by myself!"

I: "Aah~ I can't hear you~"

N: "Hey, Inumaro, come back here!"

N: (Please Lord Nurarihyon, come back soon!)

END


End file.
